Is Happily Ever After Possible?
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Set after season two. Good news: Angel never lost his soul. Bad News: he had to leave the country with a piece of the Judge. Can Buffy and Angel's relationship cope with the long distance?-THIS IS A SONGFIC! COMPLETE!
1. I'm Already There

Title: I'm Already There  
  
Author: the tired black belt  
  
Posted: April 17, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: the song belongs to Lonestar, and it is an awesome song. The characters don't belong to me, and the story idea has probably been done so many times it probably doesn't belong to me either. But this is my special twist!!!  
  
Author's notes: Set after season two. Angel never lost his soul *YAYAY!* and well....I guess I'll leave you there!  
  
Oh! Song is within these: (...)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say  
  
"I love you" one more time)  
  
"Angel! Oh, God, it's you! I miss you so much! Even if you called last night! I don't know how I've made it this far, this long without you! I love you so much!"  
  
"I know, Buffy. I miss you too. But this is for the best; you know that, I have to make sure no one gets this piece of the Judge. He's dangerous. We had a hard time disassembling him; I want to make sure no one can assemble him, ever again. You know that."  
  
"I know, but it's easier to remember when you tell me."  
  
(But when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye)  
  
"Oh, hey, there's someone here who wants to speak to you." He heard noise at the other end.  
  
"Hi, daddy!"  
  
(A little voice came on the phone)  
  
"Oh, hi! How's my big boy?"  
  
(Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind)  
  
(I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know  
  
I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there)  
  
"Hey, put your mom back on, ok? Isn't it bedtime? Go get Aunt Willow to read you and your brother a story. Tell your brother I love him, ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, sweetie, bye bye."  
  
(She got back on the phone  
  
Said, "I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right  
  
Wish I was in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes)  
  
"God, I miss you so much, Angel! I wish you could hold me, just one more time." Her tears were coming now. No matter how long he was gone, she still cried when she talked to him. She was glad he called right before the twins went to bed they never saw her cry. "It's been three years since that night, the night you held me, all night long. Two weeks until you've been gone three years. Do you know when you can come home? When you can come back to me? Being a single mother is hard, Angel. Especially since mom kicked me out. Will's been great, she's a big help, and Giles has forgiven me, mostly, and Kendra's been a big help, but it's just not the same. I need you. The boys need you. They need a father, and I'm sorry, but Xander just isn't a fatherly figure. We need you! Please! Come home!" she cried.  
  
("I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm already there")  
  
"Hey, baby, I've got to go."  
  
"No! Please! I haven't seen you in three years. The only comfort I get is talking to you! Don't hang up, not yet. I love you so much!"  
  
"But I have to. I've gotta get ready for my flight. And you have patrolling to do."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Tibet. I actually get to take a flight, and sit in the cabin. The plane leaves at 4:30 p.m., and gets in at 2 am, so no chance of a suntan."  
  
(We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are)  
  
"Then could you come home?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. If my friend in Tibet can't take this thing, or destroy it, I know someone in Australia that can. I'll be home just as soon as I can. I love you, baby."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
(I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already  
  
There) 


	2. One Last Time

Title: One Last Time  
  
Author: the still tired blackbeltchic  
  
Posted: April 17, 2004  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: oh, I have no clue who sings this anymore! Grrg! I wrote this a really long time ago, and I'm almost ashamed to post it, since compared to some of my other pieces, it's horrible, but I like the way I incorporated the songs, so here you go! Oh, and Joss owns the characters. I'm only holding Buffy and Angel up for ransom. If you really want them, they're free...next millennium.  
  
Song is still in these: (...)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The telephone woke Buffy from her nap. She was trying to pay the bills, on minimum wage, with two young kids. She had been up late patrolling, and hadn't gotten to bed until 4 am. The boys woke up at 6. At the moment, they were at the park with Willow and Xander. The boys loved their aunt and uncle so much. Buffy was glad they had someone other than her; they didn't know their father, or their grandmother.  
  
(When she picked up the telephone,  
  
His voice came on the line.  
  
She said: "This can't be happening,"  
  
An' tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She said: "What am I supposed to do?  
  
"I can't handle losin' you.")  
  
"There's something wrong with my flight, Buffy."  
  
(He said: "I just had to call to say goodbye,  
  
"One last time.)  
  
(He said: "There are some things in this life,  
  
"That are out of our control.")  
  
"Angel, what are you taking about? Your scaring me!? What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
("Like who we fall in love with,  
  
"And when it's time to go."  
  
An' she said: "What about the plans we had?"  
  
He said: "This connection's gettin' bad.  
  
"Now c'mon baby, let me hear you smile,  
  
"One last time.")  
  
(She started to apologize,  
  
For all the things that she'd done wrong.  
  
She said: "I would have loved you better.  
  
"If only I'd known."  
  
He said: "You were the perfect wife:  
  
"Promise me you'll go on with your life."  
  
She said: "The boys won't understand."  
  
He said: "Tell 'em Daddy loves 'em and, be strong, ooooh.")  
  
"Angel, how can I? Why won't you tell me what's going on? Can't you fight it, whatever it is? Please! I need you!"  
  
(He said: "Hon, I've gotta go."  
  
She said: "Don't you dare hang up.  
  
"There's so many things I need to say.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
It was almost like she felt him leave.  
  
She cried out: "Can you still hear me?)  
  
"Angel?! Angel!" She screamed into the phone, her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
(She fell down on the kitchen floor,)  
  
she lay her head on the cold tile, sobbing, screaming into the phone that had gone dead.  
  
(As the signal died,  
  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive.  
  
One last...) 


	3. Is Happily Ever After Possible?

Title: Is Happily Ever After Possible?  
  
Author: blackbeltchic, still tired. *yawn*  
  
Posted: April 17, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, there are a lot of songs in here. First one is Faith Hill. Second song is... The lovely Martina McBride, the third one is... once again, the gorgeous Faith Hill, the fourth one is...the beautiful Sarah Evans, the fifth one is... by the...need another adjective...is vivacious a good word? Oh well, Shania Twain. Many of the songs are introduced as they come up, so you'll know.  
  
Author's notes: ok, so I went a little overboard with the songs, but they all are awesome songs, and I wanted to use them all so badly!!! Just read, and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Lyrics are still in these: (...)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Damn these old wheels  
  
Rolling too slow  
  
I stare down this white line  
  
With so far to go  
  
Headlights keep coming  
  
Loneliness humming along  
  
Who poured this rain  
  
Who made these clouds  
  
I stare through this windshield  
  
Thinking out loud)  
  
"Come on! Come ON!" He muttered. It was raining, foggy and dark. He could only see the car's taillights ahead of him. He was almost home. If he hurried, he could be there before daybreak. But, the traffic was so backed up, an accident or something, and he had moved five feet in the past half hour.  
  
(Time keeps on crawling  
  
Love keeps on calling me home  
  
I'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies  
  
Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes)  
  
He began to daydream about seeing her again. All these years, he hadn't let himself think about it, it would make it that much harder being apart. He had kept distant from her on the phone, just enough so that he wouldn't be riddled with thoughts about her when he had his job to do.  
  
(If my heart had wings  
  
I would fly to you and lie  
  
Beside you as you dream  
  
If my heart had wings)  
  
(We both committed  
  
We both agreed  
  
You do what you have to get what you need  
  
Feeling you near me with so many miles in between  
  
Lord, it ain't easy out here in the dark  
  
To keep us together so far apart)  
  
He took out her worn picture, the only thing he had allowed himself to take of hers. She wanted to give him something to remind him of, but he hadn't taken it. He did leave a picture for her, in the frame this picture had come out of. It had been taken with Willow's new digital camera, for some reason, it picked up vampires. Guess because of no mirrors. He wasn't paying attention, and the car behind him honked. He looked up, and drove on.  
  
(If my heart had wings  
  
I would fly to you and lie  
  
Beside you as you dream  
  
If my heart had wings)  
  
(Stuck on this circle  
  
Spinning around  
  
Cut loose from this rope  
  
That's tying me down)  
  
(If my heart had wings  
  
I would fly to you and lie  
  
Beside you as you dream  
  
If my  
  
If my heart had wings  
  
I would fly to you and lie  
  
Beside you as you dream  
  
If my heart had wings)  
  
He pulled into the driveway. Though he had never been there before, Buffy had insisted on giving him the address, knowing he would come home to her. And he finally was.  
  
The sun was just peaking over the horizon. He rushed up the stairs, and started pounding on the door, impatient to see his Buffy after three years. She opened the door wearily, but then flung it open and leapt into his arms.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! IT"S YOU! Is it really you?! It's really you! Oh my God! Your home!" She babbled. "I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead! Why didn't you call?!" Her tears were falling, and she hit him a few times on the chest.  
  
"Hey, hey. Oh!" He wrapped her in his arms again. "I feel right at home, right here, with you in my arms." He kissed her tenderly. He never, ever wanted to let her go.  
  
"Mmm." She murmured, kissing him back. She ran her hands through his thick hair, down his face, tracing his jaw, then down his neck, chest and back. She hadn't seen him for almost three years, she felt she'd have to memorize his body again, his habits, and his quirks.  
  
"What's this?" She stopped her hands over his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." She took his hands in hers, and placed one on his, and just to compare, one on her own. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I...uh...I don't know. I was so busy thinking about you, about seeing you, touching you, kissing you again, I bearly noticed anything else."  
  
"Could it really be? Or is this just some trick?" The sun burst over the horizon, brightening the outside with shades of pink and red. Angel was bathed in a golden light. Her turned to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Ag!" He threw up his hands to hide his face. "Hey, wait. I'm not bursting into flame." He turned back to Buffy. "Why am I not bursting into flame, and turning to dust?"  
  
"Oh!" She hugged him! "This was worth the wait! This is the best birthday present ever! Come-"  
  
"No. I don't want an invitation." He stepped cautiously into the hall, expecting an unseen force to stop his entry.  
  
"Ok, just give me a minute. I have to tell Will that you're back. She and Xander or Oz will take the boys for today." She led him to a closed door. She knocked. She heard a moan from inside.  
  
"Will, it's me. I'm sorry to wake you, but you'd never guess who's home!" Buffy bubbled to the closed door. Will opened and peered out, blinking at the lights.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing Angel standing behind her friend. "Buffy!" Willow hugged her, and then spun her around in a circle. Buffy danced with her.  
  
"I know! I couldn't believe it! Could you take the boys out for today?"  
  
"Uh, ok. Oh! Yeah!" It dawned on her. "You guys have to catch up and stuff. Ee! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, and Buffy responded in the same way. By then, Oz had come to see what the commotion was, and he and Angel just shrugged their shoulders, as if to say 'girls!' But Angel was just as happy as Buffy was, if not more, at finally seeing her again. He had been so sure she would move on over the years, letting his only contact with her be his nightly calls.  
  
"Thanks, Will! I owe you one big time. Hey, Oz." She smiled again, then waved bye, and took Angel's hand, leading him farther down the hall. She put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, and then opened the door on their left. He peaked inside.  
  
He saw blue. Blue carpet, blue walls. And toys. Tons of Pre-School toys spread across the floor. Two beds were on the right wall. Two figures, one in each bed, rose and fell in sync.  
  
He smiled at her, and then closed the door. She led him across the hall, to her room. They went inside, then closed and locked he door behind them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Mm." She snuggled into him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just remembering our only other time together like this. It was the best birthday gift, but now it's been replaced. Even if it was almost a month late, getting you back, and you being human is the best gift I could ever dream about." He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
"Well, then I guess I shouldn't even try to top it."  
  
"What? You have something else for me?"  
  
"Not just yet, I'm saving it. Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"Um...The 14th?"  
  
"Of..."  
  
"Of...February. Oh! Valentine's day!"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'll give it to you then."  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I thought that I'd never see you again, that I'd have this huge hole in my heart forever."  
  
"I knew, no matter what happened, I'd see you again. All I had to do was close my eyes, and I'd see you." He kissed her, then sat up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Not far, don't worry. I just have something I have to do, before I can be happy, and content here with you." He kissed her forehead once more. "I won't be long, I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Mrs. Summers? Could I speak to you a moment?" He asked once the door was opened.  
  
"Are you selling anything? Because I'm not buying."  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"Ok. Do I know you? Have we met?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Angel. Buffy's..." He didn't know how to describe himself to this woman, to make her understand what he was, how much Buffy meant to him.  
  
"If you're here to beg off money or something, then you're wasting your breath. Good day." He put his foot in the door.  
  
"I'm not here for money, and I'm not here to ask that you forgive her. I just want some information, that's all. What happened between you and Buffy?"  
  
"Well, she lied to me for two years. She had premarital sex, she wouldn't have an abortion, and the told me that she was a vampire slayer. Now she's a teen, single mother! She wouldn't let me go to her graduation, how she managed to graduate is beyond me with those two boys, and then she ran away. All I wanted was an explanation to why things are as they are. But, no, I'm her mother! I don't deserve an explanation!" By now she was ranting.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"What?" She hadn't heard him over her own voice.  
  
"Most of this is my fault. I'm the father of Buffy's boys. I had to go away, slayer business. But I want to make up for that. I want to make things right."  
  
"How could you? What's done is done."  
  
"Well..." He began to tell her his plan.  
  
"That's a start." She said skeptically.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Buff, are you ready yet?" he peeked his head into their room.  
  
"It would be easier to get ready if I knew where I was going! Should I dress casual, or reserved?" She held up an outfit. "Hi! I'm an enormous slut!" Then she held up another outfit. "Hello! Would you like a copy of 'Parenting Magazine?'" She lowered the outfit. "I used to be so good at this. Before slaying, and before Brandon and James. What do you think, Angel?" she pouted slightly.  
  
"You're still good at it. Look at what you're wearing right now. There is no one else that I know that has as much fashion sense as you, besides Cordelia. We're just going to a Valentine's Day dance."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Bronze. I've got it from a very reliable source that you *never* go out anymore. And that all you do is mope around the house. Well, that's all going to change now, because I'm back, and even if it kills me, I'm going to make sure you're happy. And don't worry; I have a babysitter lined up. All you have to do is get dressed. In fact, you figure out what you're going to wear, and I'll get the boys ready. They're going to be staying over, it'll be easier that way." He kissed her, then left. She looked back at her closet in dispair.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Wow, this place is rocking. Well, in a calm, romantic way. Oh, there's Will!" She waved.  
  
"Come on, let's dance. I haven't held you on the dance floor in..."  
  
"Never." He grinned sheepishly, and she let him lead her onto the floor.  
  
A song came over the stereo system. The D.J introduced it as 'Valentine', by Martina McBride.  
  
(If there were no words no way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears no way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time)  
  
He led her into the center of the dancing crowd. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his broad chest, and listened to his now beating heart.  
  
(You're all I need, my love,  
  
My valentine)  
  
(All of my life  
  
I been waiting for all you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly)  
  
(I've dreamed of this a thousand times  
  
Before but in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love,  
  
My valentine)  
  
(And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Cause all I need is you  
  
My valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love,  
  
My valentine)  
  
Some people clapped at the end of the song, and another song came on. Faith Hill, "This Kiss"  
  
(I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't need another turn to cry  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
  
But you got me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky)  
  
"Do you want to dance some more, or go and sit?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sit." She called. He led her out of the pack and to a table.  
  
"What do you want for a drink?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be with you. I just want to bask in the light that is you." She said, smiling at him sappily.  
  
"Ok." He sat down next to her.  
  
(It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unstoppable  
  
This kiss, this kiss)  
  
(Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
"How does love get so off course  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby I'm forever yours")  
  
She leaned across the table. "You are my white knight." She whispered. She took his hand. "So, tell me about your trip. Tell me how much you missed me." She teased, smiling.  
  
(It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss)  
  
(It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) unthinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unsinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss)  
  
(It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me)  
  
(You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floatin'  
  
You got me flyin')  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back." He stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said, pouting up at him. She didn't ever want to be away from him again, not after those three horrible years.  
  
"You'll find out." He went over to the D.J's stand. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
The song ended, and a new one came on. He pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"This is 'I could not Ask For More', sung by Sara Evans, going out to a very special lady." The DJ announced. Angel smiled at her as she stared up at him in disbelief.  
  
(Lying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more)  
  
(Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything in me  
  
These are the moments  
  
I know heaven must exist  
  
And these are the moments  
  
I know all I need is this  
  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
  
And I could not ask for more)  
  
(I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had's come true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
Yeah  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more)  
  
(I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had's come true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Oh, here with you here with me  
  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
Than this love you gave me  
  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
No, yeah  
  
No, I could not ask for more)  
  
"There's nothing more that I need, than to be with you. Come outside with me a moment." He led her outside. "Sorry, I just didn't want to yell. This is very important to me, what I'm about to say. And I didn't want to have to yell it. It takes the meaning away, I think. I missed you so much, and I don't ever want to have to leave again, at least until I know for sure, you will be right here, waiting for me. Buffy Anne Summers..." He kneeled down. "Would you make me the luckiest, newest human, and marry me?"  
  
"Oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it. She dropped down beside him. "Of course! Oh!" She hugged him. "I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you, too, Buffy. Here, it isn't much, but it's something I found on my travels." He dug a box out of his pocket. "I've been carrying it around with me for almost three years. It's from Mexico." He handed her the box, and she opened it.  
  
"Wow, it must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
"It's priceless, if you like it." He avoided the statement.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Here," he took the box back from her, and took out the ring, slipping it on her finger. He then wrapped her in his arms. "Come on, I want to show off my new fiancée." She let him lead her back in. Inside, at their table for two, she beckoned Willow over. Oz followed, and Xander, seeing that everyone was meeting, came over with Cordelia in tow.  
  
"You're all glow-ey." Willow noticed.  
  
"Yup." Buffy was sitting in Angel's lap, not across the table. It was too far away from him. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and in her lap, entwined with hers. Her left hand was on top.  
  
"Ooo!" Willow noticed the ring. "That's really pretty. Is it from Mexico?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess. I've always wanted to go to Mexico. They have what they call Bruha's, or something like that, they're sorta like medicine women. Or witches, whatever. I've always wanted to study with one."  
  
"Maybe you still will. You never know." Oz murmured from behind her.  
  
"Hey, when did Dead Boy get back?"  
  
"Xander, don't call me that, yesterday, and you're gonna have to find a new nickname for me."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked suspicious.  
  
"Because somehow he became human! He went outside, in the daytime! And his heart's beating. Which means he's warm, no matter what the room temperature is." Buffy babbled.  
  
"Ruin all my fun. So, you're back, your human, have you seen the boys yet?"  
  
"Yeah. They're so little. It's strange; I never thought I'd have kids. And now I have two. I knew about them, but it wasn't the same as seeing them. Now I have a family I have to provide for."  
  
"Wait, ring, family? Does this mean what I think it means?" Buffy smiled, nodding her head. "Oh! Buffy! That's awesome!" Willow cried.  
  
"Hey, man, congrats." Oz acknowledged, getting what Willow was talking about.  
  
"Thanks. When does the Bronze close tonight?"  
  
"In a half hour."  
  
"Wanna go dance?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Yeah." He led her to the dance floor. Willow and Oz, and Xander and Cordelia joined them. The song that was currently playing was 'From This Moment' sung by Shania Twain.  
  
*Spoken*-(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
  
Through weakness and strength,  
  
Happiness and sorrow,  
  
For better or worse,  
  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
*sung*- (From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on)  
  
(From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on)  
  
(I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you,  
  
can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you,  
  
I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment on)  
  
(You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you,)  
  
(I promise you this  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
* Is it necessary to say they lived Happily ever after? * 


End file.
